This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background and Objective: Influenza infections result in significant morbidity andmortality each year especially in individuals with autoimmune disorders, such as systemic lupus erythematosus (lupus). This study was designed to examine the viral susceptibility, anti-influenza response, and autoimmune disease development following viral infection of lupus-prone mice. Methods: MRL and MRL-lpr mice were inoculated with either saline or influenza virus and samples were collected at several time-points post infection. These samples were used to monitor viral titers, cytokine production, anti-influenza antibodies, autoantibodies, and kidney disease.